


Promises

by stormcin



Category: The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Romance, was I the only one to ship this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcin/pseuds/stormcin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daine and Kaddar share a moment before one of Ozorne's parties. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

She places her arm on his, glancing up at him. As if he senses her gaze, Kaddar's gaze darts down to her, and he winks. She scowls back, even as butterflies fill her stomach. "I don't understand why you insist I go to this party. They're boring."

One of her curls lays in his palm, and he considers it before speaking. "Of course they are. Which is why I want you by my side. You, Veralidaine Sarrasri," He grins, seeing her scowl at the use of her full name. He tugs on her curl, leans in and he kisses her jaw. She fights the urge to melt into him. "Daine." he whispers, his mouth on her ear. "Daine." he says again, and this time there's less amusement and more heat.

"I'm what, Kaddar?" she whispers, stepping back. If people were to see the Prince of Carthak kissing Tortall's Wild Mage, things would not end well.

With eyes shut, Kaddar sighs, as if to resign himself to the fate of his uncle's party. "You are the most interesting person I have ever met."

He leans forward to kiss her on the mouth, but she steps out his reach, if not out of his hold. "Kaddar, not here."

"If not here, my love, then when?" There's a pained note in his voice that she knows comes not from her denial of his touch, but of his inability to show his affection towards her without it becoming twisted by the Carthak court.

She reaches up to touch the ruby adorning his ear, trailing the pads of her fingers down his face. He leans into the touch. "Later," she promises, wishing she could let him kiss her here and now under the moonlight.

He catches her fingers and bends to kisses them. "Later," he agrees, looking up at her from beneath his long lashes, mischief glinting in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Why are there not like a million and one fics about these two? I know Numair is a sexy man, and I ship Numair/Daine too... but who didn't see the possibility of these two?


End file.
